The present invention relates generally to the field of condition monitoring systems and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques for wirelessly transmitting data pertinent to monitored machine systems, particularly dynamic parameters of monitored systems, as well as the techniques for packaging such wireless condition monitoring systems, configuring such systems, integrating such systems into networks, and so forth.
A wide range of applications exist for monitoring dynamic conditions of machine systems. Such systems often include rotating machinery, the operating state of which may change over various periods of time. For example, in large rotating equipment, motors, bearings, pumps, turbines and other components may undergo wear or other degradation that should be monitored to alert service personnel of the need to service the equipment or even replace the equipment in case of imminent failure. A range of techniques have been developed in a field generally referred to as integrated condition monitoring (ICM).
ICM systems presently deployed on a range of applications typically make use of wired connections between sensors and monitoring modules. The systems may also rely upon wired connections between various modules, and between the modules and a central or remote monitoring station. The overall ICM system may, then, permit detection of parameters at various locations in the monitored machine, as well as tracking of changes, setting of alarms, and even supporting control functions based upon the monitored dynamic conditions. Of particular interest in such systems are often vibration, temperature, and speed, as well as a range of process parameters.
Limited use has been made in practical applications of wireless ICM techniques. While certain wireless techniques have been proposed over the past two decades, they presently find little or no practical success due, in large part, to their complexity and cost. In current systems, more critical monitored points on a machine system will typically be instrumented for dynamic condition monitoring, while other points, deemed less critical in nature, will simply go unmonitored. In certain implementations, specially trained personnel may perform “walk arounds” in which mobile monitoring equipment is temporarily installed at less critical monitoring points to periodically check their operational state.
Many such monitoring points could be more adequately served through the use of wireless detection and networking. However, approaches that have been proposed in the past and that are currently available do not satisfy the need. Whereas wireless monitoring reduces the need for running and maintaining wired connections, existing wireless solutions are both expensive to purchase and install, and are complex in their configuration and programming. No solution currently satisfies the need for lower cost, on a monitoring point basis, and reduced complexity for installation, configuration, reconfiguration, operation, and so forth.
There is a need, therefore, in the field for improved techniques for wireless ICM systems.